


EPISODE FIVE: "What Turns You On About Him?"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Episode 5, F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, brianna is the love of my life, bryan's family all have y names, it's The Brand, the neuman family fill my heart with happiness, the nurse is nb and a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Drama





	1. CLIP ONE: "Drama"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 20TH, 16:37**

 

Opening shots of a very middle class suburban neighbourhood, before panning down on one of the houses.

 

EXT. BRYAN'S HOUSE

 

SANDY stands at the door, pacing nervously in front of it - beside which is a sign saying “The Smythe Household. Harvey, Bryan and Anny”.

 

She takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

A thirteen year old emo-looking girl opens the door.

 

SANDY  
Hey Anny. Um, is Bryan home?

 

ANNY  
Yeah, he’s in the living room.

 

She runs up the stairs and SANDY stares after her like “okay, that happened”.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

BRYAN, JAKE and RORY are sitting on the sofa, BRYAN and RORY playing FIFA intensely, JAKE watching with deep concentration.

 

SANDY walks in and stands in the doorway, waiting for a few moments.

 

BRYAN  
What?! That was such a foul, you cheated!

 

RORY  
Not… technically.

 

BRYAN  
Jesus, just let me…

 

He notices SANDY.

 

BRYAN  
Oh. Hey.

 

SANDY  
Hello.

 

She walks in and sits on the arm of the sofa, looking very uncomfortable.

 

She watches for a moment, the only sounds are the buttons mashing and the TV.

 

SANDY  
What’re you playing?

 

BRYAN doesn’t say anything.

 

JAKE  
FIFA. Do you want to join or…?

 

BRYAN  
No. She doesn’t. [to SANDY] So… what’s up?

 

SANDY shrugs.

 

BRYAN  
Where’s your drama crew today? Don’t you have a fuckton to do? Isn’t the school play… Wait. There is no school play.

 

The guys laugh and SANDY closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

SANDY  
I know, we’re trying to work on it but… I wish we could be like you guys. You know, spending our time on productive things, like playing video game football all day long instead of _actually_ practising.

 

BRYAN  
What are you mad about this time?

 

SANDY  
I… I’m not mad. I’m just kidding, get a sense of humour.

 

BRYAN sighs and pauses the game, handing his controller to JAKE.

 

RORY  
Dude!

 

BRYAN  
We have to talk.

 

BRYAN walks out of the room and SANDY follows him.

 

RORY  
_Drama_!

 

RORY and JAKE unpause and begin to play again.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

BRYAN leans on the kitchen counter as SANDY walks up to him, the video game noises in the background.

 

BRYAN  
So… What’s wrong?

 

SANDY  
I… I guess you just…

 

BRYAN  
_Me_? There’s nothing wrong with me.

 

SANDY  
Okay… So why haven’t you answered my texts?

 

BRYAN  
I was busy.

 

SANDY  
Oh…

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
So you’re not mad about the dinner being cancelled yesterday?

 

BRYAN  
No! No, me and the guys had a good practise last night.

 

SANDY looks taken aback for a second, but hides it.

 

SANDY  
Cool.

 

BRYAN  
Seriously, babe, I don’t care.

 

SANDY  
You don’t care?

 

BRYAN  
You shouldn’t stress out so much.

 

SANDY  
Okay. Good.

 

BRYAN  
Good…

 

SANDY  
Fine…

 

There’s an awkward pause as BRYAN awkwardly smiles at her.

 

She looks at the ground.

 

SANDY  
So I’m gonna go now.

 

BRYAN  
You’re welcome to stay, if you want.

 

SANDY  
No, no, I have a lot of shit to do, so...

 

There’s another pause.

 

BRYAN steps forward and SANDY closes her eyes in annoyance as he kisses her.

 

BRYAN  
I’ll text you this evening, yeah?

 

SANDY  
Yeah.

 

BRYAN walks back into the living room.

 

BRYAN [O.S.]  
_Shiiiit_ , Jake, you can’t play this for shit.

 

JAKE [O.S.]  
It’s not my fault your team’s shit!

 

The boys laugh as SANDY watches.

 

She rolls her eyes and walks out the door.


	2. CLIP TWO: "You Know, Sleep Together"

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 22ND, 11:28**

 

INT. LIBRARY

 

There are some opening shots of students at computers and browsing the shelves, before the camera focuses on SANDY and LIZ.

 

LIZ is reading a book about succeeding socially and SANDY is pretending to write something as she talks.

 

SANDY   
I mean, he said he wasn’t _pissed_ , but like… he sounded pissed. And he lied about going to the party, which I just don’t understand.

 

LIZ   
Maybe he’s upset because he thought you didn’t want him to meet your mum? He might think you’re embarrassed of him, or that you hate him, or that you want to dump him, or something.

 

SANDY   
You… think so?

 

LIZ   
You should just let them meet, if you really love him. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

SANDY   
Yeah. I guess you’re right.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY   
Have you seen Esther yet today? She’s not in any of my classes today.

 

LIZ   
Yeah, we have maths together. Why?

 

SANDY   
I just wanted to thank her for Friday. She was helpful about… a lot of stuff.

 

LIZ   
Are you two, like, best friends now or something?

 

SANDY   
Uh… We bonded?

 

LIZ   
Okay? Anyways, speaking of Friday, Rori has to--

 

RORI sits down across from them, slamming a geography book down.

 

RORI   
Before you give me my list of commands or whatever, I can’t make it to lunch today. I have this gym thing I have to do. But, anyways, what does Rori have to do?

 

LIZ   
Oh. Hey. I was gonna say, you have to tell Brianna she can’t be in the club anymore.

 

SANDY   
Wait, _why_?

 

LIZ   
Uh, hello? She practically destroyed our very fragile social status, and I had to fix it. I had to explain to Rory and his friends that we don’t usually create a lot of drama. It’s really important what they think of us, if we want to keep this club together.

 

RORI   
But maybe it wasn’t Brianna’s fault?

 

LIZ   
Have you met Brianna? She’s so rude, she never ever gets my name right.

 

SANDY   
But it’s not like Sophie and Tara are the nicest people on Earth.

 

LIZ   
I know Sophie and Tara very well, thank you, and they’re not the sort of people to start drama.

 

SANDY   
Oh really? That’s news to me.

 

LIZ   
Well, what were they like when you were friends?

 

Before SANDY can open her mouth, RORI giggles loudly at her phone, making SANDY and LIZ turn to her.

 

RORI   
Sorry. It’s James.

 

LIZ   
Oh, so he _can_ talk? What’s up with you two?

 

RORI   
I think we’re gonna… you know. Sleep together.

 

LIZ looks shocked and confused as SANDY laughs nervously.

 

SANDY   
Um, is that… a good idea?

 

LIZ   
Shouldn’t you at least get to know each other a bit better first?

 

RORI   
Why? He’s totally perfect.

 

SANDY snorts and RORI looks offended.

 

RORI   
I want my first time to be with the coolest, handsomest guy in school rather than someone basic. They say you remember your first time for your whole life!

 

LIZ   
I sincerely doubt that.

 

RORI   
Well, I believe it. No offence, Liz. But like… I’ve heard he’s really, really good in bed.

 

LIZ and SANDY watch her speak wide eyed, like “please stop now”.

 

RORI   
The science says that you usually don’t orgasm the first time, but with him, you do.

 

There’s a pause.

 

RORI   
I’ve heard from five different girls that they orgasmed!

 

LIZ   
Okay! Thanks for… that.

 

RORI   
I’m not just doing this for me. I’m doing this for you guys too. This will guarantee us invites to all of their parties, and when we start dating, James and his friends will probably join the club. So there.

 

LIZ   
Rori… You don’t have to do that…

 

RORI   
No. I want to. I know I want to, I just said I wanted to.

 

There’s a pause.

 

RORI   
There’s something I was wondering… Can I borrow the pill from one of you?

 

LIZ   
[laughing] You can’t borrow the pill.

 

RORI   
I didn’t mean, like, one pill. I thought for like, a week or something. So… Can I?

 

LIZ   
I don’t have it.

 

RORI looks at SANDY expectantly.

 

SANDY   
Me neither.

 

RORI   
Don’t you sleep with your boyfriend?

 

SANDY   
I mean… Yeah, but like…

 

RORI   
So?

 

SANDY looks around nervously and leans in.

 

SANDY   
[whispers] I have a Nuvaring. [normally] And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to borrow that.

 

RORI   
Where did you get it?

 

SANDY   
I don’t know. The doctor’s?

 

RORI   
Ugh, seriously? Can’t you just order it online or something?

 

SANDY   
Fuck, I don’t know. Google it.

 

RORI   
But…

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ   
How about you just go to the school doctor?

 

RORI   
Oh. Yeah. That sounds good. Um… Would you guys come with me?

 

SANDY   
Why?

 

RORI   
Because! It’s just really weird to go there alone.

 

SANDY   
And having us with you makes it so much better?

 

RORI   
Yeah! Esther and Brianna can--

 

LIZ looks at her like “stop”.

 

RORI   
Okay, maybe Esther?

 

LIZ   
I don’t see why she would be interested.

 

SANDY   
We’re all friends. It’ll be a nice bonding moment, you know?

 

LIZ   
Sounds like the time of my life.

 

RORI giggles loudly again and holds up her phone.

 

RORI   
James.

 

LIZ and SANDY laugh like “why is she like this?”.


	3. CLIP THREE: "I Have A Boyfriend"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 23RD, 23:59**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

MS NEUMAN is typing on her laptop with one lamp on, as SANDY walks down the stairs, in her pyjamas, and watches her for a few seconds.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Hey. What’re you doing up?

 

SANDY  
Couldn’t sleep.

 

SANDY sits down next to her, and she puts her laptop on the coffee table, as SANDY puts her head on her shoulder.

 

SANDY  
What were you doing?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Just some boring work stuff.

 

She smiles down at SANDY, and plays with her hair, braiding strands of it. 

 

They have a nice, quiet moment together.

 

MS NEUMAN  
It’s no wonder your grades are getting worse, when you don’t sleep at night.

 

SANDY jerks away from her and MS NEUMAN gives her a Look.

 

SANDY  
I definitely won’t sleep if we’re gonna talk about grades.

 

MS NEUMAN  
We’re going to have to at some point, Sandra.

 

SANDY sighs and puts her head back on MS NEUMAN’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

 

MS NEUMAN  
So… How are Sophie and Tara?

 

SANDY  
Why are you interrogating me like this?

 

MS NEUMAN  
It was just a question.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, well… They’re fine, Mum.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Good, good…

 

She lays her head on top of SANDY’s and they rest for a couple of moments.

 

SANDY  
I have a boyfriend.

 

MS NEUMAN smiles.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Oh?

 

SANDY  
[hiding her disappointment] Mm hmm.

 

There's a pause.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Who is it?

 

SANDY  
Who?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Mm hmm.

 

SANDY  
I… Um, I thought you could meet him?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Yeah!

 

SANDY  
Before you leave again, though.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Mm hmm.

 

SANDY  
Maybe we could invite him over for dinner?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Yeah, that sounds lovely.

 

SANDY  
When are you leaving again?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Saturday morning, I believe.

 

SANDY  
Oh... Maybe Friday evening, then?

 

 

MS NEUMAN  
Mm hmm.

 

She kisses the top of SANDY’s head and holds her hand.

 

MS NEUMAN  
So nice.

 

_“He'll Never Love You” by Hayley Kiyoko_ begins to play as they stay sitting there for a few seconds.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "She Just Got A Little Weak"

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 24TH, 13:12**

 

The song continues over slow shots of the students going about school, walking, playing basketball, just having a general nice school time. 

 

As the songs reaches the chorus, the camera cuts away.

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

BRYAN and SANDY are making out against a window as many students walk past, some of them snickering at them.

 

ESTHER walks towards them and stops politely beside them, the song stopping as she speaks.

 

ESTHER  
Hi!

 

SANDY pushes BRYAN off of her.

 

ESTHER  
I take it you’ve become friends again.

 

SANDY laughs awkwardly, nodding.

 

SANDY  
[to BRYAN] This is Esther, I’ve told you about Esther.

 

BRYAN looks extremely uncomfortable as ESTHER shakes his hand.

 

BRYAN  
Bryan.

 

ESTHER  
[disgusted] A pleasure. 

 

There's an awkward pause.

 

ESTHER  
Now, Sandy, we have an appointment with the school nurse.

 

SANDY  
Oh, yeah! What about Rori?

 

ESTHER  
She said she’ll meet us there.

 

BRYAN looks confused and awkwardly chuckles.

 

BRYAN  
Is there some party at the nurse’s that I don’t know about?

 

ESTHER  
We’re helping a friend get laid.

 

BRYAN  
Can’t you just do that to each other?

 

ESTHER  
Unfortunately, she’s heterosexual. I, of course, must be attracted to every woman I meet. What a shame for poor me. Guess I’ll just have to go be in your male gaze somewhere else. Have a nice day.

 

She leaves.

 

BRYAN  
[laughing] What the fuck was that about?

 

SANDY kisses him to avoid answering, and follows ESTHER.

 

INT. RECEPTION 

 

RORI is sitting on a chair, bouncing her leg. A girl next to her is loudly playing a shooting game on her phone. RORI watches her for a few seconds.

 

SANDY [O.S.]  
[laughing] I know! That’s when I came in, dribbling the ball, and--

 

SANDY and ESTHER enter.

 

RORI  
Where have you guys been?

 

SANDY  
Sorry.

 

RORI  
It’s fine. Are you doing anything on Friday?

 

LIZ runs in.

 

LIZ  
Sorry I’m late, I had this thing with the science club.

 

RORI  
Liz! I thought you died!

 

RECEPTIONIST [O.S.]  
Rori Chan?

 

RORI  
Before we go in, guys, I have some amazing news! Brianna raised us £1000! That’s enough to get the rights to a show, right?

 

LIZ  
But… How… What… She…

 

ESTHER  
Let’s talk about this at the next meeting, okay?

 

RORI  
She also wants your bank account info to transfer it!

 

LIZ  
What if she did something illegal?!

 

SANDY, ESTHER and RORI walk into the nurse’s office. 

 

LIZ  
I don’t want to get arrested, guys!

 

LIZ groans and follows them in.

 

INT. NURSE’S OFFICE.

 

RORI sits down on the chair, with ESTHER, SANDY and LIZ standing behind her.

 

NURSE STENBERG sits across from them, smiling widely.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Welcome, everyone!

 

LIZ  
Where’s Nurse Janet?

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Oh, she had a nervous breakdown, so I’m her replacement! Nurse Stenberg, they/them pronouns. What can I help you with?

 

ESTHER  
[pointing to RORI] She’s going to sleep with a guy.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Oh! How lucky!

 

There’s a long, awkward pause.

 

ESTHER  
For the first time.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Ooh! Exciting! That’s not just anything.

 

RORI  
Yeah, it’s something magical, right?

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Well… It can be. But I meant it could be dangerous. 

 

RORI  
I’ve heard of that. When my cousin did it for the first time, she bled so much that she got anemia. 

 

There’s a pause.

 

ESTHER  
That’s bullshit… Pardon the language.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Well, bleeding is quite common, especially for your first time. It shouldn’t be something to joke about. Some the bleeding can be so large that they can kill you.

 

RORI  
She just got a little weak… 

 

NURSE STENBERG  
She was lucky! I once saw a patient who bled out so extremely, that we were afraid she was going to pass out!

 

RORI  
Be… Because she had sex for the first time?

 

NURSE STENBERG  
No, she cut herself. She bled so much that we had to give her a blood transfusion.

 

There’s another awkward pause.

 

LIZ  
She just wants to get the pill.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Okay, okay… So, when will the… uh, intercourse take place?

 

RORI  
On Friday.

 

LIZ and ESTHER  
On Friday?!

 

NURSE STENBERG  
On Friday?

 

RORI  
That’s when James’s free. I thought we could drink at Sandy’s place.

 

ESTHER  
What do you mean, “we could drink”? You’re the one having sex with him.

 

RORI  
I can’t drink by myself! You have to support me, we’re in a club.

 

ESTHER  
Why do you have to drink at all?

 

SANDY  
Um, it, it can’t be at my place, my mum’s home and Bryan’s coming over.

 

RORI  
No, Sandy, you have to, please just--

 

NURSE STENBERG slams a model of a penis on their desk, in front of the girls.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Have you ever seen one like this before?

 

The girls all look terrified, especially RORI.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Would you guys like to see how to put a condom on?

 

None of them want to, but NURSE STENBERG gets one out anyway and fails to open it.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
They’re just a bit…

 

They continue to struggle.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
It tends to be…

 

They get it out.

 

NURSE STENBERG  
Fuck yeah, there we go!

 

They hold it out to RORI, who looks at it like it will bite her.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "I Bet I Can Make You Horny"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 26TH, 19:27**

 

_“Such A Boy” by Astrid S_ plays muffled over shots of the city.

 

INT. SANDY’S BEDROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

The song is louder here, playing from the stereo, and RORI is lying upside down on SANDY’s bed, as LIZ sits on the desk chair, BRIANNA sits on the floor, ESTHER sits on one side of the bed, and SANDY on the other.

 

RORI holds a cup of wine and is fiddling with the condoms. BRIANNA is also drinking.

 

RORI  
Be honest… Does it hurt?

 

BRIANNA  
I can’t remember, I was way too drunk…

 

LIZ rolls her eyes and mouths ‘of course you were’. No one else answers. RORI sighs and pours herself another drink.

 

ESTHER  
Rori, are you sure you want to be so drunk that you can't remember anything?

 

RORI  
Well, were you drunk your first time?

 

ESTHER  
Virgin.

 

RORI  
Oh… I’m sorry.

 

ESTHER  
Why?

 

RORI  
[ignoring her question] Sandy, what about you?

 

SANDY  
Um… Not really. Well, not at all.

 

RORI  
Good! Pinch my arm!

 

SANDY  
Excuse me?

 

RORI  
Show me how much it hurts!

 

She shoves her arm into SANDY’s lap and SANDY pinches her.

 

RORI  
_ OW!  _ Seriously?!

 

SANDY  
Well, it isn’t like pinching at all.

 

LIZ  
Just relax, that way it doesn’t hurt.

 

RORI  
Okay, Miss Science, what would you know? You haven’t even had sex.

 

BRIANNA  
That’s a shocker.

 

LIZ scoffs.

 

RORI  
Guys… Please don’t fight… We’re all here to support me.

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
Okay, do you have any idea when James’s gonna call? It’s getting late.

 

RORI shrugs.

 

SANDY  
What was the last thing he texted you?

 

RORI  
“Pick you up around 7”.

 

SANDY  
Can’t you just call him? This dinner with Bryan is tonight, it’s really important to me.

 

RORI  
I can’t just call him! I don’t want to seem too thirsty!

 

SANDY  
But what if he doesn’t send a message?

 

RORI  
Well… I guess I would be sort of relieved.

 

BRIANNA  
You know, you don’t have to have sex with him if you don’t want to.

 

RORI  
I do want to! I just... don’t want it to hurt.

 

BRIANNA  
Then, as Liz said, relax.

 

LIZ looks surprised as RORI takes another drink and BRIANNA downs hers.

 

BRIANNA  
What turns you on about him?

 

RORI chokes on her drink.

 

RORI  
"Turns me on"?

 

BRIANNA  
You know, gets you horny.

 

RORI  
Horny… Um… Nothing. Nothings makes me horny.

 

BRIANNA  
You’re never horny?

 

RORI  
No. Are you?

 

BRIANNA  
Yes! Like, all the time!

 

RORI  
You guys? Do you all do that as well?

 

LIZ and SANDY look uncomfortable.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, pretty much. It’s totally normal to feel that way.

 

LIZ moves her chair further away from ESTHER and BRIANNA.

 

RORI  
Well, I don’t.

 

BRIANNA sit down very close to RORI and leans down to whisper in her ear.

 

BRIANNA  
I bet I can make you horny.

 

RORI sits up and scoots away from her, towards SANDY.

 

RORI  
I don't want to do any lesbian stuff.

 

BRIANNA  
Can’t be lesbian if I’m bi. Now, lie back down and close your eyes. I promise I won’t "take advantage" of you. I'm not a guy.

 

RORI puts her drink on the ground and lies on her back, closing her eyes.

 

BRIANNA  
Imagine you and James standing in a bedroom. Are you imagining it?

 

RORI  
Yeah.

 

BRIANNA  
What’s happening?

 

RORI  
What do you mean?

 

BRIANNA  
Describe it.

 

RORI thinks for a moment, as SANDY gets a text from ESTHER saying ‘i have no clue what’s happening’ and SANDY sends her a text that says ‘same’.

 

RORI  
Well… We’re standing in the bedroom. Uh… I’m wearing a white dress.

 

BRIANNA  
Good, good. Keep going.

 

RORI  
Okay! The dress is kind of like that Stella McCartney one from ages ago, like, that one with with lace at the bottom. But it doesn’t have lace at the bottom. I have my hair down. No! I’m wearing it up. But my updo lets loose so that all my hair can fall down.

 

The other girls exchange a look of “okay, this is happening”.

 

RORI  
I’m wearing this pink lipstick. Not like the one I’m wearing now, like the Mac one that’s kind of a peachy nude.

 

SANDY scrolls anxiously through her texts from BRYAN, seeing nothing new.

 

RORI  
Wow! This actually works!

 

BRIANNA  
Seriously?

 

RORI  
I think so!

 

ESTHER  
You get horny talking about clothes and makeup and stuff?

 

RORI  
Yeah!

 

LIZ  
People get horny for lots of different things, my mum actually did a study on it, she found this guy who got horny watching donkey documentaries.

 

BRIANNA  
Jesus Christ.

 

MS NEUMAN [O.S.]  
Sandy!

 

SANDY  
Coming, Mum! [to the girls] Okay, you guys have to go now.

 

RORI  
But we can’t, he hasn’t sent a message yet!

 

SANDY  
Go to your house, if you have to.

 

RORI  
I can’t! My mum would kill me if she knew I was drinking.

 

LIZ  
Can’t we just sit here? We’ll be really quiet.

 

SANDY  
I don’t know…

 

MS NEUMAN [O.S.]  
Sandy?

 

SANDY  
I’m coming, one sec!

 

ESTHER  
Please?

 

SANDY  
Ugh, fine, but you have to be like, super quiet, yeah? Leave through the window, okay?

 

SANDY runs out the door, and RORI takes another drink.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

SANDY runs in the door, sliding on the floor. MS NEUMAN is stirring something on the stove.

 

SANDY  
Hi!

 

MS NEUMAN  
Hi. Shouldn’t your boyfriend be coming now?

 

SANDY  
Uh, yeah! He’s just, um, running a bit late.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Okay.

 

SANDY sends a text to BRYAN saying ‘Where the hell are you????’.

 

SANDY  
Do you need any help?

 

MS NEUMAN  
No thanks, I’ve got this.

 

SANDY nods, checking her phone.

 

There’s loud laughter from off screen. MS NEUMAN looks around, startled.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Did you hear that? What was it?

 

SANDY  
Oh! I was watching this film on my laptop, I guess I forgot to turn it off, I’ll be one second.

 

SANDY runs out of the room.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

SANDY’s running through the room when there’s a knock at the front door. She stops and goes to answer it.

 

SANDY  
Hi Br…

 

JAMES is standing there.

 

SANDY  
What are you doing here?

 

JAMES  
Is Rori here? She said she was.

 

SANDY  
Uh, yes, but you can’t come in!

 

MS NEUMAN walks up behind SANDY.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Hi! Nice to meet you.

 

She shakes his hand.

 

JAMES  
Hi, I’m James.

 

MS NEUMAN  
It’s lovely to meet you, I never thought she was going to get a boyfriend.

 

JAMES laughs politely.

 

JAMES  
Well--

 

SANDY  
No! No, Mum, this isn’t my boyfriend, this is Rori’s boyfriend.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Oh. Rory, football team Rory? I didn’t know he was gay, how lovely.

 

SANDY  
No, my friend Rori. A _girl_.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Oh. I… Don’t know her.

 

SANDY  
Well, anyway, James thought Rori was here, she wasn’t, so he’s leaving now.

 

JAMES  
It was lovely to meet you, Ms Neuman.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Same to you.

 

BRIANNA, ESTHER, LIZ and RORI stumble through the garden behind JAMES, all laughing loudly.

 

SANDY  
[through gritted teeth] Oh! Hey girls! What on earth are you doing here?

 

The girls all try to stand up straight, all being complete disasters.

 

ESTHER  
Remember when I borrowed your jacket? We, um, we thought we would bring it back. But you weren’t in your room, so we left it… in a bag outside your window.

 

SANDY  
Oh. Thank you. But I’m sure all of you have to go now, right?

 

GIRLS  
Yeah, yeah!

 

RORI  
We have so many jackets to deliver, yeah! So, we’ll just…

 

BRIANNA  
See you later!

 

SANDY  
Yeah, bye!

 

She slams the door in a very, very confused JAMES’s face.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Sandy, what’s going on?

 

SANDY’s phone starts ringing.

 

SANDY  
Nothing!

 

MS NEUMAN  
Were those girls drunk?

 

SANDY  
No!

 

She answers her phone as MS NEUMAN exits.

 

SANDY  
Where are you?

 

BRYAN [on phone]  
I can’t come anymore.

 

SANDY  
What…? Why not?

 

BRYAN [on phone]  
I… I have to help my mum with something.

 

SANDY  
Can’t you make it up to her later?

 

BRYAN [on phone]  
No, it’s really important, I have to do it now.

 

SOPHIE [on phone]  
Who are you talking to?

 

SANDY  
Who was that?

 

BRYAN [on phone]  
My sister.

 

SANDY  
Bryan!

 

BRYAN [on phone]  
Sorry, I have to go now.

 

He hangs up and she stares at the phone in shock and confusion.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS “SCARED TO BE LONELY” BY MARTIN GARRIX AND DUA LIPA PLAYS _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
